


The One

by Natbat04



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natbat04/pseuds/Natbat04
Summary: The day she met him, her whole life changed. She knew he was the one, and she knew she would never be the same. He would be the one. The man she needed to kill in order to become queen. The only problem is, he doesn’t want to be murdered.





	1. The Day She Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ve never written anything like this before, but I found this writing prompt on Instagram where a girl meets a boy and her life changes, but because she has to kill him, not because they fall in love. I’m a hopeless romantic, so I’m excited to see what I end up doing (because I honestly have no idea).

Anna was the heir to the throne of the Santina kingdom. This kingdom was different from all of the other kingdoms in that the heir must do specific things in order to become the ruler. It varied between the different people, but Anna had promised that she would fulfill hers.

The day she met Bernard, she knew he would be the one. The day she met Bernard, everything changed.

It was a warm summer day, and she was out in the biggest city, in disguise, trying to figure out how she was going to become queen. She wanted this so badly. She walked slowly through the marketplace, picking up random things and looking at them before putting them back down and continuing on.

Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere and pushed her, trying to get somewhere else. She pushed back. “Excuse me!” She yelled at him. “You could’ve been more polite!”

“Well YOU could’ve been looking where you were going,” the man retorted.

Anna looked up into his face, his bright blue eyes, messy dark brown hair that kept going into his eyes, his round face covered in freckles, his mouth twisted into a frown, glaring down at her.

She gasped as she felt her necklace growing warmer. The necklace was a heart-shaped charm that, as she was told, would heat up when her destiny to become queen would start.

“You... you’re the one!” she finally got out. The man smirked.

“The one? Sure, honey. I can be your one. Where are you from?” He smiled at her. She tugged on her necklace, knowing what she had to do.

“Come with me,” she said, dragging the man into a dark alleyway. He came willingly.

“You’re quite pretty, honey. I feel like I’ve seen you before,” the man insisted. She rolled her eyes where he couldn’t see.

Anna let go of the man, pushing him against a wall. “Just hold still and we’ll both get what we want,” she told him. The man smiled and closed his eyes. Anna pulled her dagger out of her boot and walked slowly towards the guy. He opened his eyes quickly when he heard the sound of the dagger against the sheath.

“What the—“ he started to say, but she put the dagger against his neck before he could finish.

“You are the only thing standing between me and the crown. So just hold still so I can kill you and get that queenly title, vermin.” Anna pushed the dagger into his neck tighter, drawing blood.

The man seemed shocked, then he grabbed her wrist and held it against the wall, blocking her murder attempt. He smiled once again. “As much as I would LOVE to be murdered by a beautiful young lady such as yourself, I unfortunately want very much to stay alive. I’m Bernard. Nice to meet you, Princess.” Bernard craftfully twisted the dagger out of Anna’s tight grip.

Anna was gaping at him. No one had ever dared defy the princess before. “How dare you!” she exclaimed. “I need to fulfill my mission and earn the title of Queen, and I need to kill you to do it!” She grabbed her sword from its scabbard, but Bernard artfully used his own hidden sword to hit her hilt, and she dropped it.

“Sorry, honey, but that just can’t happen. Maybe next time!” He tossed her dagger back to her and flipped up onto a roof. “See ya, honey! Good luck with that Queenly business!” And he disappeared from her sight.

Anna was furious. She cursed for a few minutes, picking up her weapons and pacing, trying to think of a new plan.

“Hmm... I can’t be queen until that stupid flirt is done for and buried, so I need to find him,” she thought out loud. Anna sheathed her sword and climbed onto the roof where Bernard had disappeared.

She took a step and fell into a dark hole. She screamed as she fell, but no one heard her. No one; except one tall, handsome, determined young man who wanted her. He wanted her badly...


	2. The Future Queen Has Been Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has fallen into a trap, and she doesn’t know how she’s going to get out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, I’m quite busy. I’ll continue whenever I can, though

Anna screamed as she fell into the hole. She tried to land on her feet, which was a mistake. As she hit the hard ground, her right ankle gave out and she fell to the floor painfully.

She nursed her ankle in her lap as she looked around herself. She was sitting behind bars in a large, dark cave that was filled with turns and twists, covered in expensive art and books everywhere. There was a giant computer screen with lots of buttons and levers on one wall, and a single door on another.

Anna stood up, making sure not to put any weight on her ankle. She held onto the bars as she looked around more, trying to find whoever dropped her into here and held her captive.

“Hello?” She yelled. “Is anyone here?” A shadow moved, and she jumped when a voice said, “Yes, I am.”

“Who are you, and why are you keeping me hostage?” she demanded. The shadow laughed deeply.

“If I told you that, Princess, we’d both be dead.” Anna was confused, but she sat down and watched the shadow pave the wall, knowing that it was still watching her.

After a few minutes, she decided that she couldn’t wait any longer. “Step out of the shadows if you’re so brave!” she ordered. She heard another laugh.

“I was told you’d be bossy, but I didn’t expect this. Alright, Princess, it won’t do any harm to show myself.” A man stepped out of the darkness. He had blonde hair cut short, Roman-style, light blue eyes that were edging on becoming gray, and sharp cheekbones, with shadows under his eyes from not getting enough sleep. He was tall and bony, though Anna could tell that he was strong from the muscled shape of his body under his all-black outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. She was surprised that her kidnapper looked handsome and regal, almost as if he were royalty himself.

“How do you know I’m the princess?” Anna asked next. She brushed her long black hair out of her face as she cradled her ankle, and the man didn’t answer immediately.

He sighed. “Princess, if you’re going to be in disguise, maybe you should have taken off some of your royal jewelry and made sure that you watched who saw you when you went into an alley to kill someone.”

Anna nodded. “I have to admit it was stupid of me to believe that no one would recognize me. But since you know who I am, may I have a name to put to your face?”

The man took a deep breath and said, “I cannot tell you my real name. My boss won’t allow it. But you can call me Chris, for now.” Anna was curious, but she nodded again.

Chris stepped towards her cell. “You must be hungry. I’ll go get some food for you. And don’t step on that ankle, it seems to be at least sprained, if not broken.”

“Which it wouldn’t be if you had just grabbed me from behind like a NORMAL kidnapper.”

Chris chuckled and stepped back into the shadows where Anna couldn’t see him.

“But that wouldn’t have nearly been as much fun.”


End file.
